Anakainosis
by Erithia
Summary: Antigua Grecia, 430 adC El general espartano sabe que esa mujer será su perdición. Sabe que lo hará caer de la manera más burda y, por sobre todo sabe, que no podrá evitarlo. Nunca sería capaz.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer****: **_No es que nadie lo sepa, pero lo repito por si las dudas: Los personajes mencionados aquí, de la serie InuYasha, no me pertenecen en lo absoluto ya que una señora llamaba Rumiko Takahashi los inventó primero. Por lo demás, el argumento, trama o llámese historia, es de mi completa autoría.

_**Summary: **_Antigua Grecia, 430 ad C.

La guerra del Peloponeso había comenzado hacía justo un año. Y fue justo después de un año, que InuYasha, general espartano, tras haber dado muerte a un poderoso arcón, conoce a la mujer que según el oráculo le advirtió, lo llevaría directo al Hades: Kagome.

Pero sin duda, debía haber otra interpretación. ¿Cómo una simple mujer ateniense podría hacerle perder el control, sobre todo cuando era tan joven, sin belleza, con un nombre horrible... y ciega?

Imposible.

Y no obstante, se vio a sí mismo acostándose con ella la misma noche que la conoció.

En una época de guerra fría y sádica, dos simples mortales conocerán que ciertas cosas no se pueden evitar, entre ellas, conocer en plena magnitud aquel sentimiento tan desvirtuado por esos días... Y que siempre llevaba a consecuencias irreversibles, sobre todo si se forma entre bandos diametralmente opuestos.

-

-

-

* * *

**Anakainosis**

_By Erithia_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Al buen peregrino le basta una gota; al malo, ni el océano podría lavar su mancha._

_- Grabado que se encuentra en la fuente de Castalia_

* * *

**Oráculo de Delfos**

**9,5 km del Golfo de Corinto, Grecia. Año 431 a.d.C**

No moriría.

_Al menos, hoy no._

Era el día siete del mes, y de forma progresiva, Helios iba atravesado el cielo raso con su ardiente carro de oro. InuYasha miró hacía el Sol, la personificación del dios, que se elevaba inexorable sobre el monte Parnaso como si lo abrazara en un abrazo de amante. Se hizo una pantalla con la mano sobre su frente cuando un tímido rayo de sol se filtró por entre los **tesoros, **encandilándolo.

Sintió cómo la brisa de la mañana rozaba su rostro humedecido por el baño de purificación que tuvo que darse a penas Eos abría el cielo con sus sonrosados dedos, en la fuente de Castalia: uno de los requisitos básicos, previo a la consulta con el oráculo.

Desviando la vista, continuó caminando por la ancha calle denominada Vía Sacra**,** y ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando se detuvo, de súbito. Frunciendo el ceño, admiró por pocos segundos el edificio de mármol, metopas trabajadas con excelencia se hallaban talladas en los frisos con un estilo severo: el tesoro de Atenas.

Gruñendo de forma casi imperceptible, apuró el paso no sin antes recordar que ese tesoro se había construido con una parte del botín conseguido tras la guerra de Maratón, donde espartanos y atenienses habían unido fuerzas en la Liga de Delos para luchar contra los persas. Y sin embargo, ahora...

Se obligó a frenar esos pensamientos antes de que le llevaran a una meditación más profunda de lo necesario. Por algo a los espartanos se les refería como lacónicos: no utilizaban un vocabulario elaborado ni complejo. Odiaban los discursos, y sólo usaban las palabras necesarias y precisas para lo que requerían transmitir, así como meditar en lo que realmente merecía la pena. Y eso sin duda, estaba muy lejos de valerlo.

Prosiguió su camino con el mismo silencio que había utilizado desde que dejó a su cuadrilla, en Delfos, el cual sólo era interrumpido por esporádicos ruidos producidos en sus grebasque se rozaban entre sí cuando viraba en uno de los tantos zigzag de la vía. Por costumbre más que por necesidad, mantenía empuñada su xifos, listo para enterrarla a cualquier improbable enemigo que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para desafiarlo.

Abría y cerraba en un puño – de forma casi compulsiva – la mano desocupada. Se le hacía extraño no cargar su pesado clipeus**, **y aún más extraño estar caminando por un santuario formado por hermosos tesoros, parques, fuentes, donde la tranquilidad era un manto cálido y acogedor, cuando era un secreto a voces que la guerra iba a desatarse en cualquier momento.

Y él, por supuesto, debería estar en el epicentro de la batalla.

Como siempre, a lo largo de sus treinta y un años de existencia.

Porque un espartano nacía para luchar, matar... ganar. Ese pequeño hado jamás se podía eludir. Por algo eran los mejores guerreros de toda Grecia.

Continuó abriendo y empuñando su mano. Necesitaba terminar pronto con todo aquello. Ahora, ya.

Por ello no evitó sorprenderse cuando le pareció que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba frente el templo de Apolo. ¿Acaso aquel dios incorpóreo del tiempo se había compadecido de él, quien había tenido que soportar siete eternos días en Delfos, sin contar el tedioso viaje, igualmente eterno, desde Esparta?

Tal vez había acertado, porque se sintió más como espectador que protagonista cuando vio a la pequeña multitud que se reunía de a poco al final de la vía sacra, expectantes, como él, para hacerle sus preguntas al dios Apolo; cuando esperó para salpicar agua a una cabra, cuando vio al animal temblar, o cuando la ofrecieron como sacrificio sobre el altar frente al templo, y luego pagar la cuota requerida para consultar al oráculo. Y todo ello... ¿en qué?.¿Segundos, minutos, horas?

De la nada, pasando de esa espera amorfa e incontable a un "ahora", se encontraba en las entrañas del templo, de pie y a una cautelosa distancia, observando cómo una mujer de corta estatura, vestida de con un chitón de gala – hecho de una delgada seda blanca - leía una tablilla donde estaba escrita su pregunta; luego tomaba asiento sobre un trípode de oro, y comenzaba a respirar los vapores de la _pneuma enthousiastikon_, queemanaba por una grieta desde el suelo.

En unos pocos minutos, el cuerpo de la pitonisa convulsionó y arqueó en un obvio indicio de transe. Su pecho se elevaba y hundía con violencia, mientras siseaba de un lado a otro. Inmersa en aquellos vapores, InuYasha logró distinguir sus ojos entornando a un blanco vacío, antes de que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás privándolo de las borrosas visiones que podía tener de su rostro.

Siguió observando a la mujer que en esos momentos parecía suspendida en el aire, y tensa como una cuerda de arpa, frente a él. Debido a lo sus movimientos ondulantes, el himatión se había resbalado hasta su cintura y el chitón, con sus tirantes deslizados por los hombros, develaba su busto completo: Pechos firmes, redondos, con aréolas color rojizo-morenas, supuso InuYasha, ya que la luz dentro del recinto no ayudaba a definir el tono preciso de sus pezones. Pero eso no evitó que se aflojara cierta curiosidad y un extraño impulso por tocarla. Después de todo, era de conocimiento público que los visitantes solían forzar a las pitonisas con un cuerpo deseable, como el de ella.

Pero sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un sacerdote fue al lado de la mujer, y con tablilla en mano, se inclinó hacia ella. InuYasha supuso que había comenzado a balbucear los versos que el dios de la verdad le revelaría, el sacerdote escribía en un corto interludio sobre esa tablilla y volvía a acercarse al rostro de la pitonisa.

A esa distancia era imposible oírla, y sin embargo a InuYasha le pareció que la voz del dios Apolo transfigurada en la femenina, le susurraba justo al oído... algo.

Una serie de sensaciones comenzaron a juntarse en su pecho, lo hacían querer enfurecerse, llorar, ¿reír? Pero si eso jamás le había pasado.

" _Oscuridad_ -- retumbó dentro de su mente una voz sin forma, con sorpresiva claridad y fuerza – _si no miras, caerás"_

Entonces, se vio a él mismo ahí, corriendo con una exasperante necesidad y urgencia, hacia la mujer en transe.

Las mismas palabras se repetían una, y otra, y otra vez dentro de su mente, tan fuerte, que a ratos le hacían perder el equilibrio.

"_¡Caerás!"_

La voz salía directamente del inframundo: profunda, oscura, infinita. Quiso sacudir con rabia la cabeza para expulsar la maldita voz que trituraba sus nervios sin ningún cuidado. No lo hizo, por supuesto, debía seguir corriendo.

Las paredes altas e imponentes que se erguían a su lado parecieron moverse hacia él, con tal rapidez, que en un momento a otro podía sentir el frío material intentando aplastarlo por los costados de sus brazos.

Intentó agudizar la vista, aplicando toda su fuerza para librarse de la prisión. Rugió cuando las murallas no se movieron. Levantó la vista. Ahora, tan sólo se habría frente a él un estrecho y oscuro camino donde, al final, estaba la mujer en la misma posición: con su cuerpo arqueado hacia él, sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados del trípode y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Parecía una estatua.

Sus piernas se movieron nuevamente. Las murallas rasparon dolosamente sus duros bíceps cuando corrió con más prisa el estrecho pasillos.

Repentinamente, la presión en sus brazos desapareció. Había acortado de golpe la inmensa distancia quedando justo a dos pasos de ella. Sin embargo, ya no se encontraba dentro del santuario.

Y esa mujer no era…

Estaba en una reducida habitación hecha de adobe sin ventanas ni puertas. Había una cama y al otro lado de ésta, una pequeña hoguera que flameaba, alumbrando tenuemente la espalda de la mujer recostada de costado sobre esa cama.

Caminó escasos dos pasos y se sentó a su lado. Y con la misma exasperante necesidad y urgencia que había sentido al correr hacia la pitonisa, quiso con todo su ser, acariciar la piel cremosa de los hombros de aquella mujer; tocar su cuello y hundir sus dedos dentro de esa espesa cabellera azabache desparramada sobre la colcha. Sólo ahí percibió que la mujer estaba completamente desnuda.

Sus pesadas manos cayeron sobre ella, sobre sus hombros, delineando el borde de su brazo, pasando al satinado hueco que formaba su cintura. Llegó hasta sus caderas, modeló sus nalgas en movimientos que seguían siendo desesperados, y esta vez quiso poseerla de lleno; inmediatamente.

Decidido, la agarró del hombro y cuando la giró hacia él, brazos delgados y suaves rodearon su cuello.

Y él se quedó paralizado, como si hubiera tomado algún tipo de droga que le impidiera responder.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en ese rostro que estaba a escasos centímetros de él; sentir esa respiración cálida sobre su boca.

La mujer era una serie de rasgos que, tallados perfectamente en conjunto, describían con exquisita precisión su femineidad. Su piel era más blanca que lo habitual, bajo el fuerte sol de Grecia; su pelo caía en cascada bajo el nivel de sus hombros y vagamente se preguntó si sería por efecto de la luz que su pelo parecía ser tan oscuro como las profundidades del mar. Asoció las formas de su cuerpo que se apretaba contra el suyo, al de una adorable ninfa.

"_Tan clara y oscura"_. De nuevo aquella voz, de sexo indefinible, tronó dentro de su cabeza, aguijoneándolo con un dolor que hizo a su cuerpo sisear.

Sintió a la mujer apretando el agarre de su cuello, meciéndose, frotándose entre sus muslos.

Terror.

Fue la única palabra que se le vino a la cabeza cuando se excitó. Ella iba a matarlo, lo sabía. Primero, lo iba seducir con aquel baile de ninfa sobre sus muslos, para besarlo después y sonreírle segundos antes de enterrarle su propia xifón en el pecho.

Tenía, debía alejarse de ella.

Pero era imposible.

Su olor lo embriagaba, y supuso que esa era la poderosa droga que le impedía moverse. Las manos femeninas parecieron tocarlo por todos los rincones de su cuerpo; lo montó a horcajadas y besó desde la base de su cuello hasta la quijada, donde se detuvo dando una serie de besos en el lugar. Luego, pasó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Era cada vez más arrebatador aquel olor; su respiración le brindaba tanta calidez, tanta...

"_Oscuridad"_ la escuchó susurrar entre mordiscos y suspiros. Su voz delicada, frágil, joven. _"Si no miras, caerás"_ A lo que precedió una ligera carcajada, casi infantil.

Repentinamente ella levantó su rostro e InuYasha cometió el error de mirarla directamente a los ojos color marrón más profundo que había visto en su vida.

Lo único que pudo ver en ellos fue esa perdición; su propia perdición.

Muerte.

Y sin embargo, cuando la joven le sonrió, creyó que era el ser más adorable y querido de todo el universo, cosmos, o más allá.

Ella iba a matarlo y él la dejaría hacerlo con gusto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero InuYasha seguía de pie en el santuario. Pestañeó varias veces eliminando todo resquicio de letargo. Era como volver de un largo sueño. Sentía los fragmentos dispersarse por su mente; reordenándose, ocultando, borrando. Probablemente no había guardado la suficiente distancia para evitar los efectos de la _Exhalación Sagrada_, sin duda alucinógena.

Enderezando el cuello, vio que el trípode dorado donde se había sentado la pitonisa, ahora estaba vacío. Escuchó los pasos acercándose a él y no se molestó en mirar al sacerdote cuando ecuánimemente, recibió la tablilla con la respuesta a su consulta. La leyó, y fue gracias a su rígido entrenamiento de toda la vida, y nada más, que su cuerpo no cedió a la sorpresa.

Giró en redondo y salió con prisa del santuario.

Las respuestas del oráculo de Delfos eran conocidas por su ambigüedad. No tenía por qué preocuparse de esas palabras: seguramente sólo estaban dirigidas a su ciudad, Esparta. Y él debía prevenirles sobre aquella oscuridad que podía cernirse sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Abrir los ojos...

Para no caer.

_Pero tú lo harás, InuYasha_

Apuró el paso y determinado en su laconismo tan reconocido, olvidó la visión por completo, ese rostro, esa voz, la sensación de miedo, debilidad… terror.

_Perdición._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya muy tarde, cuando Helios había desaparecido y Selene tomaba posesión del cielo estrellado, llegó a la población de Delfos. Sus hombres lo esperaban.

Y mucho más tarde aún, un grito de guerra hizo eco en toda la región de Corinto.

La guerra había comenzado.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Notas de La Autora:**

**Anakainosis** es una historia que dejé pendiente (sin alcanzar a publicarla) hace algunos meses. El tiempo no sobraba y ahora tampoco, siendo honestos. Pero quise darle una oportunidad. Por lo mismo de acuerdo a la aceptación que llegue a tener decidiré su futuro y siendo así, las actualizaciones serían entre periodos relativamente largos pero bien contundentes.

La trama tendrá su complejidad y a menudo ocuparé ciertas palabras del griego para ambientarla un poco más. Inento que sea algo medianamente novedoso con su parte real (de hecho, la guerra del Peloponeso lo es; así mismo, el ritual con la pitonisa) más el siempre necesario toque de imaginación, por supuesto.

El nombre Anakainosis (ajnakaivnwsi") proviene del griego y significa renovación, creo que estará muy ligado en todo el transcurso de la historia.

Por lo demás, más abajo hay un glosario con algunos términos con los que tal vez no estén familiarizados.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Erithia**

* * *

**Glosario**

**Helios: **dios que era personificado por el Sol, se decía que todos los días cruzaba el cielo en su ardiente carro de oro, dando luz al Olimpo y a la tierra.

**Monte Parnaso**: Montaña de piedra caliza que se elevaba sobre la cuidad de Delfos, al norte del Golfo Corinto. Aquí se encontraba el templo de Apolo, en el santuario de Delfos.

**Tesoros: **Eran pequeños edificios, algunas veces con forma de templos, que se construían en santuarios, como una ofrenda de una ciudad donde se guardaban las ofrendas que les hacían a los dioses. Uno de los primeros en descubrirse, de el tesoro de Atenas. Estos edificios flanqueaban la Vía Sacra.

**Eos: **Diosa tintánide de la aurora, hermana de Helios

**Vía Sacra:** Era la calle principal de todo el conjunto de edificios que daban forma al santuario. Había que ir por él – en un camino zigzagueante – para llegar al templo de Apolo, es decir, se debía recorrer 400 m de largo; la calle tenía 4 o 5 metros de anchura.

**Metopa o métopa : **En el friso _se llama friso a la parte ancha de la sección central de un entablamiento, que puede ser lisa o (en los órdenes jónico y corinto) estar decorada con bajo relieves_ dórico, espacio que media entre triglifo adorno que tiene forma de rectángulo saliente y está surcado por tres canales y triglifo. En cada una estaba ocupada por un bajorrelieve. Ahí se relataban, principalmente sucesos históricos o mitológicos.

**Grebas**: Pieza de armadura que cubría desde la rodilla hasta la base del pie.

**Xifos o Copis**: Una espada corta.

**Clipeus u Hoplón**: Escudo redondo

**Chitón: **Vestimenta básica griega, era una túnica – sin mangas, comúnmente – que los hombres usaban hasta las rodillas y las mujeres hasta los tobillos. Se ceñía de la cintura.

**Pneuma ethousiastikon: **La exhalación sagrada.

**Himatión: **Especie de manto que se echaba sobre el hombro izquierdo.


	2. Capítulo α': Correr

_**Summary: **_Antigua Grecia, 430 ad C.

La guerra del Peloponeso había comenzado hacía justo un año. Y fue justo después de un año, que InuYasha, general espartano, tras haber dado muerte a un poderoso arcón, conoce a la mujer que según el oráculo le advirtió, lo llevaría directo al Hades: Kagome.

Pero sin duda, debía haber otra interpretación. ¿Cómo una simple mujer ateniense podría hacerle perder el control, sobre todo cuando era tan joven, sin belleza, con un nombre horrible... y ciega?

Imposible.

Y no obstante, se vio a sí mismo acostándose con ella la misma noche que la conoció.

En una época de guerra fría y sádica, dos simples mortales conocerán que ciertas cosas no se pueden evitar, entre ellas, conocer en plena magnitud aquel sentimiento tan desvirtuado por esos días... Y que siempre llevaba a consecuencias irreversibles, sobre todo si se forma entre bandos diametralmente opuestos.

* * *

**Anakainosis**

_By Erithia_

* * *

**Capítulo α'**

**Grecia, Mediados del 430 a.d.C**

Una gota de sangre se desprendió desde la punta de la yema del dedo medio de InuYasha. Ésta cayó sin hacer ruido sobre suelo.

Miró hacia sus pies y vio que la tierra, antes de un color marrón, estaba manchada con charcos de sangre tan grandes, que era difícil imaginarse si alguna vez había tenido otro color que no fuera el de ese carmín oscuro.

Sus manos empapadas con el líquido espeso que corre en el cuerpo de cada humano; de cada niño, mujer, hombre, anciano… ateniense, temblaron y sus dedos se contrajeron de forma inconsciente.

A pocos pasos de él comenzaba el incontable montón de cuerpos de soldados mutilados, que se extendía al menos por unos 15 metros más allá. Los que habían tenido mejor suerte, sólo habían sido degollados o estocados en el pecho o abdomen. Pero eso era tan sólo la minoría.

También murió una mujer.

Había dado la orden de que no mataran a ninguna. No de esa casa. Pero la estúpida había salido en defensa de su esposo cuando InuYasha lo estaba rematando. El hombrecillo no debía sobrepasar los treinta años y ella no más de veinte.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando al bulto inerte sobre otro, con su lanza clavada en la espalda. El hombre había gemido su nombre y alcanzó abrazarla antes de dejar de respirar.

Ahí estaba él, viendo cómo había quebrantado su propia orden.

Miró por última ese cuadro con tintes de tragedia, antes de que su pétrea voluntad le hiciera avanzar y sacar de un solo tirón su lanza. Escuchó el desgarrar de la carne, el sonido del cadáver al removerse por el brusco movimiento al caer, esta vez, sobre el suelo pedregoso y ensangrentado.

No volvió a mirar la escena, en cambio fue hacia donde sus homoiois**, **que comenzaban a sentarse cerca de una improvisada hoguera usando trozos de mesas y otros inmuebles de la casa que habían destruido casi por completo.

Con paso cansino llegó alrededor del fuego y se desplomó sobre un tronco.

La noche llegaría pronto.

Respiró profundo. Sentía toda su piel tan pegajosa. Olía a muerte y a polvo. Eso sumado al cansancio de dos semanas seguidas luchando contra atenienses, sin darse una sola tregua. Había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos su lanza había atravesado, cuántos miembros había amputado, cuántos golpes había dado.

Exhaló con brusquedad y se quitó el casco. Su cabello estaba húmedo, pegado a la frente, y no es que hubiera sido adivino, pero sabía de sobra que toda la parte de su rostro que el casco no había protegido, estaban, como todo el resto de su cuerpo, salpicada de sangre.

Pura, muerta, sangre.

—InuYasha.

Era ese Miroku hijo de Achilles**, **uno de los mejores soldados espartanos.

—¿Bajas? — preguntó con voz suave, fijando su mirada dorada en el ardiente fuego que flameaba de un lado a otro.

—Ninguna. Estos sólo eran unos niños queriendo ser hombres —una comisura de su labio se curvó hacia arriba—. Mejor dicho, niños intentando ser lo que nunca serán — soltó una carcajada mirando al cielo. – Orión ya está apareciendo – murmuró. InuYasha miró la misma dirección y articuló:

—Supongo que ningún rastro de Rhodes**.**

—Nada. El bastardo se movió de nuevo.

—Y las mujeres.

—Nuestros hermanos se encargan de las pocas que habían —InuYasha asintió leve y rápidamente—. ¿O preguntas por su hija? —Vio otro brusco asentimiento—. No, nada de ella. Ni del hermano. Una pérdida considerable de tiempo. Bueno, no del todo – rió entre dientes –, hay unas criadas dotadas por la misma Afrodita. Algunas ya están sintiendo lo que es tener a un verdadero guerrero adentro.

InuYasha no dijo nada. La hermana de Helios ya había aparecido llena y redonda sobre el firmamento. Bajó la vista hacia el terreno en donde iban a acampar. Rodeados por montañas y árboles, el terreno seguía siendo seco, como en casi toda Grecia, con la excepción de un lago a pocos metros que parecía ser un oasis, dadas las circunstancias.

—Cuando terminen de tomar a las mujeres, ordénenles que nos preparen comida —hizo hincapié en la última frase. No habían comido algo contundente desde hacía seis días.

—De acuerdo.

—Pregúnteles cualquier cosa sobre la familia de Rhodes —Miroku volvió a asentir.

—Para serte franco, dudo que haya estado alguna vez aquí. Pero sí que hay rastros de su familia, de hecho, la mujer que mataste era su sobrina —frunció el ceño, meditando—. También creo que debemos regresar a Esparta pronto, es demasiado tiempo el que hemos perdido, debemos dar ayuda en las flotas. Por otra parte…

InuYasha, hijo de Tarasio, se puso de pie.

Sin mediar palabras, tomó la dirección hacia el pequeño lago, del cual la casa escondida entre las montañas — y que estaba prácticamente destruida—, se abastecía de agua.

Los grillos comenzaron a cantar, y la noche ya había cubierto el cielo estrellado cuando llegó hacia aquel oasis.

* * *

El perímetro del lago estaba cubierto parcialmente por arbustos y árboles de olivos, naranjos, entre otros. Distraídamente sacó una oliva y se la llevó a la boca, masticándola largo rato, más de lo necesario. Llegó a la orilla de las aguas. Se dio cuenta de que ya sólo quedaba el cuesco entre sus dientes, entonces lo escupió dentro de las aguas, donde estaba ahora su reflejo. Al caer, su imagen se distorsionó en pequeños círculos que partían desde el centro hacía el exterior, donde desaparecían misteriosamente.

Luego calma.

Su reflejo volvió a armarse.

Pero las aguas fueron cubiertas por una delgada neblina. Un susurro canturreó en el viento que enfrió rápidamente su rostro. Todo quedó en silencio. Los grillos habían dejado de cantar.

Sabía lo que venía después.

Comenzó a quitarse lentamente su armadura, primero la coraza de hierro, la túnica corta, sus grebas…

Todo quedó desparramado a sus pies. El aire frío envolvió cada uno de sus miembros, pero eso no le impidió dar un salto y hundirse entre las aguas.

Necesitaba limpiarse. Completamente.

Segundos después, cuando emergió hacia la superficie, hizo una silenciosa bocanada de aire y se quedó quieto, mirando hacia las estrellas. Orión se hacía cada vez más visible, a pesar de la neblina. Cerca estaban sus fieles compañeros, el Can mayor y el Can menor. Su postura estática, en dirección de Tauro y las Pléyades, dándole la espalda al invisible Escorpión.

Su eterna caza y huída.

El suspiro que salió de su boca sonó más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Cerrando los ojos procuró sentir otro ruido aparte del de su cuerpo golpeando las tranquilas aguas. No escuchó nada, excepto algunos gritos de mujeres siendo forzadas, hombres riendo y fuego ardiendo.

Nada que no hubiera escuchado toda la vida, aunque los grillos hubieran dejado de cantar.

Estiró su cuerpo hacia atrás y se recostó de espaldas sobre las aguas. Ese iba a ser un baño muy largo, había demasiada muerte marcando su piel.

* * *

—Corre.

La orden fue dada sin dar lugar a posibles preguntas. Sintió que alguien la agarraba por la muñeca y la tiraba sin cuidado hacia donde fuese que estaban yendo. La vegetación era extrañamente frondosa en comparación al lugar que había estado cinco minutos atrás. Las ramas raspaban su cara, brazos y piernas.

Todo estaba oscuro. Corrió literalmente a ciegas.

De pronto, chocó de cara contra algo.

—Silencio — escuchó decir otra vez a la voz conocida.

Supo entonces, que había chocado contra la espalda de él.

—Quédate aquí, no hagas ruido y por ningún motivo te muevas, ¿me oyes? Quiero que te quedes quieta como las estatuas del Panteón — ella asintió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Fue tomada en brazos y depositada en lo que supuso, era una cueva—. Voy a buscar a Rhodes, espérame aquí —.Ella volvió a asentir, entre que él besaba su frente y desaparecía.

Después, un solo crujido de ramas y hojas secas. Luego, nada.

Sentía cómo la niebla fina que siempre bajaba a esas horas mojaba tenuemente su rostro. Tenía frío y su ropa — o mejor dicho, la falta de ella— no ayudaba demasiado.

Habían escapado escuchado los choques entre espadas y el primer grito de batalla, cuando emprendieron la huída, pero aún así no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos, la pelea se había desarrollado en un pestañar, sin darle tiempo para parase a pensar coherentemente.

Una mujer había muerto, lo sabía porque escuchó su grito de agonía justo cuando era conducida a la rastra de su habitación. ¿Y si hubiera sido ella, cómo hubiera sonado?

Se abrazó a sí misma, friccionando sus brazos con sus manos para obtener algo de calor.

Cuando habían escapado por gracia de los dioses, sin ser vistos, se escabulleron entre la poca vegetación que rodeaba la pequeña casa de campo, su refugio ahora destruido. Habían corrido rápido, sin poner cuidado donde pisaban. Sentía sus pies arder, seguramente estaban sangrando igual que sus piernas. Cada rasguño, cada dolorosa punzada, era un recordatorio de que ya no estaba segura. Y no sabía cuánto podría soportarlo.

—¿Adonia?

Ella levantó su rostro hacia la voz, aún sabiendo que no podría ver nada.

—¿Padre?

Sintió que unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la abrazaban.

—Gracias a los dioses, estás bien —murmuró el hombre con una voz grave y ronca.

Olía a sudor y sangre. ¿Le habrían herido? Adonia no podía comprobarlo, la aferraba con muchísima fuerza contra él.

—Vamos —instó el otro hombre, el mismo que la había dejado allí.

Con desgana, el hombre soltó a su hija y la tomó de la mano, tirándola suavemente para que le siguiera.

Caminaron en silencio. Pisaban con cautela, como si el más leve crujir de una hoja fuera un grito desgarrador que atravesaría toda la península del Peloponeso, justo para que sus enemigos llegaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los mataran.

Como a la mujer, la mujer que gritó.

El hombre que la había salvado iba adelante, lo sabía porque él mismo lo había dicho. Su padre continuaba aferrándole la mano con fuerza. Ella no tenía idea hacia dónde iban. No tenía idea de cómo llegar a Atenas, que estaba sumida en más miserable de las pestes; ni cómo huir donde sus aliados, internos en esas penumbras que no los dejaban ver aquella noche.

Siendo sincera, no sabía a dónde huir. Y estaba cansada de todo esto, de todo…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido súbitamente cuando su padre hizo que se detuviera. Casi estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué cuando la mano de su padre le cubrió la boca y la apretó aún más fuerte contra sí.

Lo siguiente que supo Adonia fue que estaba en el suelo, con toda su parte trasera adormecida por el dolor del golpe. Lo demás sólo podría resumirlo, años después, de la siguiente forma: Ella a los pies de un hombre con una mirada gélida, que destilaba muerte por los poros.

A su padre con una espada hundida en su corazón.

Y una palabra.

—¡Corre!

Ah, pero ella no corrió. ¿Es que nadie entendía que ya no podía hacerlo? Es más, ni siquiera lo intentó, sus músculos ni siquiera fueron capaz de temblar.

Se quedó sentada, viendo nada, escuchando todo. Rompiéndose, progresivamente por dentro.

De forma incongruente pensó en que los dioses eran la peor escoria del mundo.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo primero, quiero dedicar este pequeño capítulo a **marynuyasha91, INUKAN y La Avia**, quienes tuvieron la amabilidad de leer mi historia y más aún, de dejar comentarios. Espero que les guste esta historia, este capítulo sólo fue un precalentamiento para entrar a la historia en sí.

¿Tienen preguntas? Bien, probablemente se respondan al siguiente capítulo. Gosh, a esto le falta muchísimo aún.

Siéntase absolutamente libres al comentar.

Muchos besos.

**Erithia**

* * *

**Homoioi: **Traducido como pares o iguales. Eran los descendientes de los guerreros dorios. Ellos o también los llamados astoi, eran los únicos ciudadanos con derechos en Esparta.

**Adonia**: Significa hermoso.


	3. Capítulo β' : Pesadilla

**Notas: **

**1) Este capítulo tiene contenido inapropiado para menores. Queda bajo vuestra responsabilidad leerlo.  
**

**2) Kyrie:** Señor.

**Capítulo β´**

**Pesadilla (nueva)**

—¡No le haga nada, _Kyrie_! —Una mujer, que por su aspecto debía ser una criada, se abalanzó protectoramente sobre la joven de cabello azabache, quien acababa de ser tirada contra el duro piso.

InuYasha observó inmutable la escena, mientras la mujer le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras a la joven. Un grupo de soldados que habían sido alertados de que el general había vuelto arrastrando a una mujer con una mano y sosteniendo la cabeza de Rhodes con la otra, los rodeó inmediatamente.

—Quiero su nombre —dijo InuYasha, con voz de mando que no daba lugar a réplicas.

La mujer que tenía su largo cabello castaño lo observó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pestañeó varias veces y miró hacia la cabeza escondida entre su pecho. La joven tiritaba violentamente pero no se escuchaba ningún sollozo.

—Es una de las demás criadas, ella…

—Quiero su nombre —masculló el hombre nuevamente, con tono letal.

La mujer sintió un escalofrío desde la punta de sus pies hasta la punta de sus largos cabellos. No obstante pensó más rápido de lo que había hecho nunca.

—Ka-Kagome —musitó a penas, desviando la vista hacia el suelo.

La respiración del general podría haberse escuchado por todo el campamento, pensó la mujer.

—Repítelo —le ordenó.

—Kagome —logró decir con voz firme.

Cuando ella pronunció el nombre le pareció que el sonido del fuego quemando algunos de los inmuebles de lo que alguna vez fue su refugio, retumbaba tan fuerte como los rayos de Zeus al tocar la Tierra. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

—¿Era la amante de Rhodes?

—No Kyrie, yo era su amante —susurró la mujer, mirándolo desde la seguridad del suelo.

InuYasha frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llevaba a una criada común en vez de su amante?

—Yo… yo —tartamudeó la mujer.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¡No Kyrie, por Zeus! —Gritó la mujer desesperadamente.

Con un movimiento rápido InuYasha se inclinó hacia ella y agarró su mentón, apretándolo con tanta fuerza, que sintió cómo sus huesos iban cediendo poco a poco. El dolor y el encontrarse con esa mirada de color ambarina y fría del general, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Entonces dime la verdad —susurró él, cerca de sus labios.

La mujer sintió cómo el cuerpo que se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza tiritaba de forma incontrolable. Desesperadamente, acarició su coronilla y habló en un murmullo:

—Yo le supliqué que se la llevara, ella… ella es mi hermana y es ciega. —La gran mano la soltó bruscamente. Inuyasha se puso en pie.

—Traigan a las demás mujeres para confirmarlo, ¡rápido! —rugió. Al menos unos diez hombres fueron a buscar al resto de las mujeres que quedaban aún.

—Tranquila, Adonia —le susurró la mujer lo más bajo que pudo a la joven entre sus brazos—. Las mujeres ya están informadas, sólo preocúpate de actuar como corresponde, así no te harán daño, ¿de acuerdo? —La cabeza azabache asintió.

—Sí, Sango —logró escuchar la dulce voz amortiguada contra su cuerpo—. Gracias.

Inmediatamente fueron interrumpidas por los hombres que habían traído a las mujeres. La aceptación no duró más de un minuto, según contó Sango, hasta que el hombre llamado InuYasha volvió a acercarse a ellas.

—Suéltala —le ordenó.

—Pero…

—Suéltala —volvió a repetir, impaciente. Sango obedeció, pero Kagome se aferró a ella, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

—_Kyrie_, está muy nerviosa, sólo tiene dieciséis años, ella…

—Va a dormir conmigo —dijo InuYasha en un susurro gélido.

—¡No puede, Ky…! —Una bofetada la calló en medio segundo.

—Deja de cuestionarme, puta —masculló él y acto seguido tiró de Kagome contra sus brazos, obteniendo un grito por parte de ella como respuesta.

—Al menos no es muda —murmuró antes de darle la espalda a Sango.

Caminó con el menudo cuerpo revolviéndose entre sus brazos. Lo golpeaba con los puños y él hubiera jurado que algo parecido a chillidos escapaban de su garganta. Se detuvo al estar a unos pocos centímetros de la destruida entrada de la casa—. ¡Quiero que un grupo vigile durante la noche! Rhodes no estaba solo —fueron las únicas palabras de pronunció antes de entrar completamente en la casa.

Un grito de aprobación resonó entre todos los espartanos. Cuando vieron que el general había desaparecido, Miroku se encargó de organizar un grupo que estaría patrullando durante toda la noche, que siendo realistas, no demoraría mucho en terminar.

Sango continuaba tirada en el suelo, casi al lado de la fogata y a pocos metros de la cabeza de Rhodes. Sintió nauseas pero se obligó a no mostrar más debilidad de la que ya había mostrado frente al general. Cuando sintió que ya no había nadie demasiado cerca de ella, comenzó a ponerse de pie.

_Debe haber alguna forma de escapar, pero Adonia…_pensó Sango y sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejarla sola.

Frente a la fogata que ya comenzaba a menguar, comenzó a arreglar, sin mucho resultado, su himatión que en el correr de ese largo día había terminado en un deplorable estado: definitivamente su seno derecho quedaba descubierto, al igual que su pierna izquierda.

_Maldición._

Miró entonces hacia las llamas, deseado no por primera vez en ese día, desaparecer. Extendiendo su fino brazo hacia el fuego, las insistentes ganas de llorar llegaron otra vez a ella.

—_Adonia_ —susurró, armando el rostro de la joven en las llamas. Sólo esperaba que ese hombre salvaje no la dañara. Sólo esperaba no haber hecho las cosas más difíciles; sólo…

—Así que eres una _hetera _—habló una voz justo detrás de ella, en tono medio burlesco—, por eso tienes una manos divinas, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije mientras me tomabas en tu boca, justamente antes de que llegara InuYasha?

Sango jadeó y por reflejo bajó rápidamente el brazo suspendido en el aire, contra su costado.

—Nunca pensé que conocería a una de esas, quizás en Esparta deberían establecerse algunas de ustedes. Aunque, bueno, atenienses y además con aires de aristócratas… no, nadie les pagaría en Esparta —rió—. Porque allá simplemente tomamos lo que queremos, ¿lo sabías? —murmuró sensualmente cerca de su oído, al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura y la frotaba contra su cuerpo.

—Todos son unos animales…

—Oh, por favor —rió Miroku, besando su cuello—. Quítate la ropa y terminemos con esto.

—No quiero hacerlo en frente de todo el mundo —jadeó ella cuando sintió la mano del hombre masajear su seno desnudo y sintió vergüenza aunque sabía de sobra que nadie les estaba prestando atención.

—¿Y qué importa? —musitó él, mordiéndola—. ¿Cuántas veces te tomó Rhodes en frente de sus amigos, o… cuántas veces te acostaste con más de dos hombre?

—Yo… ¡No! —gritó ella cuando Miroku la desestabilizó he hizo que cayera nuevamente sobre el duro suelo.

—Deja de resistirte, maldita sea —masculló, agachándose junto con ella—. Ponte de rodillas…

—¡No! —chilló Sango, intentando ponerse en pie. Él la agarró de un brazo he hizo que cayera otra vez.

—¡Me mentiste! —Rugió él, aplastándola boca abajo contra su cuerpo—. ¿Una criada más? No, no… puta mentirosa, ¡te acostabas con el viejo _arconte_! —Le subió violentamente el dobladillo de la túnica sobre sus caderas—. Ahora te quedarás muy quieta, ¿sabes por qué? —ella no respondió, sollozando contra el suelo. Miroku pellizcó su pecho descubierto hasta que ella gritó—. ¿Sabes por qué, Sango?

—¡No! —gimió. Miroku rió sin humor y la presionó contra el bulto entre sus piernas.

—Porque sé que le mentiste a InuYasha. Sé… —Tomando su miembro, lo guió hacia la cavidad entremedio de las piernas de la mujer, frotándolo hasta que sintió cómo ella se estremecía. Entonces, continuó—: Sé que ella no es tu hermana. —Comenzó a empujar lentamente dentro de ella—. Sé que su nombre no es Kagome y, ¿a que no adivinas? —Continuó empujando. Sango jadeó—. Y apuesto que ella, definitivamente, no es una criada. ¿Quieres que lo sepa InuYasha?

Sango no respondió, ahogando sus sollozos contra el suelo pedregoso. Miroku gruñó con rabia, agarró sus caderas y se clavó violentamente dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar.

— ¿Qué me dices, Sango? —preguntó él, sacando su miembro hasta la punta y volviendo a enterrarlo fuertemente en ella. Ella volvió a gritar—. Respuesta equivocada —masculló él moviéndose más rápido dentro de ella—. No podrías estar más equivocada.

* * *

Adonia —ahora por fuerza, llamada Kagome— nunca imaginó algún olor concreto para la muerte pero siempre pensó que si algún día estaba cerca de éste, lo reconocería al instante. Y ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente cuando aquel hombre la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró literalmente hacia el campamento que los guerreros habían establecido en los restos de su casa.

_De ese refugio ya perdido entre sangre y lágrimas._

Y él olía a muerte. Pura. Muerte. No sabía cómo describirlo.

Jadeó cuando sintió que era lanzada sobre una cama. Casi inconscientemente se acurrucó en posición fetal, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Al instante sintió a otro peso hundir la colcha junto con ella.

—Mírame.

Por supuesto que no lo haría.

—Mírame.

Había matado a su padre.

Silencio.

—Mírame, Kagome.

¡No, no, no!

—¡Mírame maldita puta!

Pero ella no era ninguna puta…

Como si fueran garras, los dedos de InuYasha se clavaron en sus mejillas, obligándola a girar el rostro hacia él. Y él…

Él era increíblemente divino.

—Tú —murmuró InuYasha con los ojos fijos en su boca.

He increíblemente diabólico cuando su ceño se frunció y un músculo en su sien latía mientras tensaba rabiosamente la mandíbula.

—No puedes serlo. Los dioses no pueden… —masculló él, dejando la frase inconclusa.

Silencio.

Kagome arqueó las pestañas sólo porque no sabía qué más hacer. Pero él, claramente sí; sus ojos color ámbar se lo gritaron cuando se abalanzó sobre ella y la aplastó con su enorme cuerpo contra la cama.

—Bruja. Maldita, maldita bruja.

Y eso fue lo último que Kagome le escuchó decir antes de ser arrastrada a una pesadilla muchísimo peor que la anterior.

* * *

**  
N/A**: Mil gracias por los comentarios. Siento la demora, pero esta historia va seguir, aunque tenga que demorarme mil años en terminarla. Así que lo único: paciencia.

Saludos.


End file.
